Talk:Ode of Life Bestowing
P.S. link a video or screen shot for this fight on the main page Seems that the tank option of choice is PLD/RDM although /WAR seems to work too - my PLD is only 40, so I could be way off on this, but if ALL damage taken in fight is magic damage, why not /WHM? Magic Def+12 from job trait and autoregen cant hurt - if stoneskin wont go off cos of drawin and a RDM in pt can phalanx II you, I dont see much benefit from /RDM besides fastcast and Mag Def I trait. So for PLDs who need this fight but dont have /RDM, would /WHM be a viable alternative? Ropeydonkey 13:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yesterday when I was doing this fight, there was a list on the page that had all the different Seed moves (Seed of Deference, Seed of Nihility, etc) and their effects. I just had to do this fight again (finally won on our third try :( ) but that list is gone. I thought it was really useful and I just wondered why they were removed and if they could be reinstated? --thanopstru 07:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is mission page it seems like all that info been transfered to the mob page itself which makes more senseFunsam 21:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Iron Ram Lance helps with any Paladin performing the kiting tactic. Ya except most people just come to the mission page and read the article and the Testimonials and don't even think to click the link on the boss itself. So it wouldn't hurt to leave it there.--DragonIrons 07:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) TOTALLY UNTESTED THEORY/IDEA Has anyone gone into this battle with the seedspall items or key items with them? Perhaps they can negate some of the abilities the Crystal can use, kinda like Promathia in the final CoP mission. ~Sirulean Follow up to this theory: I highly doubt this would be true. First of all, how would you get the items again? And second of all, why would pieces of the crystal itself diminish the potency of the crystal? It'd be nice, but it just isn't likely. -HazelEyeDrops Obtained another seed item from first gathering quest, it made some sense being the only items to take inventory slots. The items are not usable so this theory has been shot down. -Wasajika Has anyone checked to see if porting into the fight without a weapon equipped will spawn doppelgangers without weapons when they are summoned? I have confirmed that changing weapons before being copied will make the clone follow suit. I entered with an Iron ram lance on as paladin, and later swapped to a shield quickly to use shield back. During that time, He cloned me and I found myself being chased by a pld punching me with one hand and a shield. *Note: With all of the AOE flying around and spells and whatnot, I spent a good five minutes with my character showing wearing a shield after I had changed back to my lance. ~~Duelmikauzero Asura~~ horrible. just horrible. after a long climb...this is horrible. Fail = climb again {/sigh}. OK so, uncapped 6 person BCNM 30mins One mob, doesnt move around. USES: Draw-in, AOE Charm, Multiple -aga IIIs, Spams AOE TP moves / knockback, Spawns doppelgangers (multiple), Drains your abilities, Almost certainly has regain, Regular hits ~50-150, TP 200-400 or 2 shadows, High Defense, High Magic Defense, so all in all a bit tough. Every other account i've read has involved failure @~80% so far. Ropeydonkey 11:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I just went in again my 2nd time got it to 40%. NIN MNK DRK RDM/DRK SMN BRD/WHM. Melee slept their TP, 2houred and went in. Did very well even with all the spamming of the TP moves (moderate range) and the Seed Thralls we managed to keep health at 90% having the SMN BP:Rage only when recast was ready, and focusing on spamming curaga 2's. SMN BRD RDM was never drawn in so we kept our abilities. At 40% it did what I believe to be its 2 hour Seed Judgment, huge AoE knock back did 700-1300 damage, when I go again I might swap out the NIN for another MNK or a RNG Jolee 02:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) We went in NIN SAM SAM DRG RDM RDM and took it to maybe 75% ish. It was chaos. Turned most of party into mandies for ages after nuking us down to orange. Yes! Now I can finally join the ranks of the wiki people and say I have finally beaten this mission! RDM/WHM(Panicy) RDM/DRK(Aunya) PLD/WAR(Thegooch) RNG/NIN(Emilise) SAM/RNG(Stanislaw) SMN/WHM(Solstice). Easy fight, just take your time. We had the PLD keep running to the stairs, I don't think he got hit by a single AoE except for Charm, which was quickly slept. Have one designated healer, one stunner, one tank, everyone else a ranged damage dealer and you will almost guarantee a win! Good luck! --Panicy This fight is miserable. Tried it PLD, THF, BLM, RDM, SMN, SAM and got devastated. Got it to about 72% HP and our mages were quickly running out of mana... but to top it off, the thing charmed the pld and sam and they came to kill us off. If I had to guess the best way to beat this fight, I would go with all jobs that can stay back and fight. The mob draws you in, but only one person at a time. All SMNs could work very well, or even all rangers. BLM nuking is rather ineffective so thats out of the question. Big problem in this fight is all of the AOE moves. AoE DMG, AoE knockback, & AoE Charm!! Melee jobs really get destroyed or get charmed and kill the party! --Angluss 13:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that this NM has the effect of regain? Knowing how blatantly easy the rest of this storyline was, and knowing SE's Battle Logic team, there must be some 'special strategy' to beating this fight easily. I Dispel/Erase-GA from a SCH could get rid of the charmga I would think. From what I'm hearing, this mob seems to be an anti-melee mob, which seems unfair for those of us who don't have ranged jobs leveled. Is there any way to combat this problem? Not Really, you CAN take a melee or two, but it's charm move charms ANYONE in range at once. You'll have two or even 3 charmed mandy people to sleep and have hassling you every time. And the charm lasts quite a few minutes too so they're outta the fight. Also if it clones a melee person (especially a melee with multi-hit weapons), it'll hurt the mages alot more then a clone of some mage would). However you can apparently get this done with half of the party smn's and no real tank, just somone to take care of clones. Read down toward the bottom of the Testimonials or do Ctrl-F and look for Duelmikauzero.--DragonIrons 00:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda). EDIT: ok someone posted a Testimonial toward the bottom with nothing but 2 monks and 2 sams and 2 mages so i guess it can be done. Do Ctrl-F look for Xynthios's post. I'd like to see somone try this if they don't mind the climb up the tower and risking a loss I'm very interested to see what a BST's pet would do as far as dmg to this crystal. Especially a Cactus pet. And how long the pet lasts, since my avatars would die extremely fast from a AOE.--DragonIrons 00:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC)(Azhrei, Garuda) The article needs to be cleaned up. The random mentions and thanks should be reserved for the discussion page and the article should display only info regarding the mission. Focant 17:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just a little something to note for rngs, Empyreal Arrow seems to be a better ws choice than Sidewinder for this fight. with Velocity Shot up, 300% tp and Sis Kebabi hit for 600+ dmg,and also it can be used from farther away, meaning you can hit the crystal outside the range of most of it's attacks. --Unineko 07:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials -'Quick warning about the Seed Thrall': They are literally copies of you, so if you have a multi-hit weapon equipped, like say Mkris or Soboro, the thrall will also have the multi-hit. Sadly, that meant death for my party when 2-3 copies of me popped in quick succession and they skill chained the mages to death. I suggest not using them. *2x Win with the following setup: PLD/Rdm, WHM/Sch, RDM/Drk, BLM/Rdm, SMN/Drk, RNG/Nin Paladin starts the fight and hugs the left or right wall. It's recommended for the PLD to use most of their job abilities at the start as they will be reset eventually anyways from his TP move. SMN and RNG Chip away at the crystal, RDM keeps refresh cycles up as MP is a problem with this strat, its all about holding out. The fight normally takes about 20-25 minutes. Rdm, Blm, Smn, take turns stunning aga III's. It is advised for the PLD/Rdm to be in full magic defense bonus gear to mitigate damage taken. The BLM is in charge of the clones, they can be killed by a Tier 3. If the clones are poping quickly and you find yourself having more than one up at a time, the blm should aga3 the crystal to kill them both. Rng should watch hate as if they are getting drawn-in they won't be able to DD. The entire party should be up on the ramp when you zone in to the BC 15 away at all times unless to sidewinder or chaotic strike. The use of chaotic strike over pred claws can be debated but they do roughly around the same damage and chaotic strike adds more stun. At 50% the crystal will use Judgement. After 50% Judgement is random in its TP spam. Keep WHM should keep Auspice up on the RNG at all times and haste cycle for rdm, blm and smn for stuns. Medicine is important, I (whm) had a vile elixer and yag drinks for when the rdm was resting. It should also be noted that the crystal can be aspired. Most important, stay alive and stay out of 15 range. --Aayenn 02:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Neyaa, Ifrit *Just finally won after 4 failed attempts. Our set up was: PLD/DRK (Eminya), SCH (Silentsnake), SMN/WHM (Spathi), RNG/SAM (Parku), RNG/NIN (Vava) and RDM/DRK (me). Strat was pretty simple: PLD goes in and uses Flash, Stun, Souleater, Last Resort, and Invincible (pretty much everything to get max hate ASAP), RNG's 2hr ASAP as well, everyone else's isn't that important. I personally burned Chainspell to buff everyone instantly. Next, and this is key, the PLD needs to run up and down the ramp advoiding all the crystals AoE WS's (we tried it with the PLD running to the left and right side, with no luck, makes it much harder to cure at max distance) while the RNG's do their best to deal max damage but not draw a mass amount of hate. Our RNG's were personally saving their WS's to one shot the clones that would pop up. The RDM should focus on stunning all aga's while keeping the PLD hasted and refreshed, as well as the SMN and SCH if they need it, and also keep Dia II/III on the crystal to help w/ damage. Meanwhile, the SCH will be your main healer keeping everyone alive, tho if you're doing it right, the PLD should be the only one who ever gets below yellow. As for the SMN, they should be spamming Predator Claws when ever they can. Now, once the crystal hit's 50%ish, it will most likely use Judgement, but with your PLD running up and down the ramp, they should almost never get hit with it, and neither should anyone else since they will be all the way at the top of the ramp. And, Judgement is the main reason why you want your PLD running up and down the ramp instead of left to right, simply because there is a very high chance that your PLD will be up at the top of the ramp when it tries to use that ability, which will cause it to miss the PLD. Our PLD was only hit with the very 1st Judgement, after that, she was missed the next three times it tried to use it because she was at the top of the ramp. So, if you just keep the damage slow and steady, and have good RNG's that can one shot the clones, you'll be fine. Also, I can't stress how important meds are for this fight. Elixir's, Hi-Elixir's, Vile's, etc. are life savers for your healers, as there is usually very little room to stop and rest MP. RedDragon08 21:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Also like to confirm the general strategy Neyaa posted above. You want one PLD/RDM. You also want one RDM, either subbing whm as main healer or subbing drk as main stun and seed thrall duty. If you have your first RDM on heals, you can have either another RDM/DRK or BLM for stuns/thrall. If you have your first RDM sub DRK for stun, you can have any other healing job. 4th slot you'll want a BRD or COR, although COR is prefered. Last two slots you want ranged DD, SMN being the preference by far. For the fight, anyone with a useful 2hr should use it at the start, including PLD. After that PLD holds hate as best he can while constantly running back to the ramp after draw-in; running to the side is not necessary. RDM should refresh and haste stunner just to be safe. Seed Thralls can be killed with a single tier 3, so it's best to have a mage on that. The boss doesn't cast -gas very often, a BLM w/o haste won't have problems with recast. As long as everyone stays out of ~15' you won't ever have any trouble keeping up with cures. Nothing will hit you not charm, nihiliti, or judgement. Whoever that gets Drawn-In should run back to ramp asap. DDs just damage slowly, and that's about it. Personally, I went with PLD/RDM, COR/RNG, SMN/WHM, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, DRK/SAM and won in 16 minutes 47 seconds. Was never in any trouble whatsoever. Everyone was always white HP except the boss's current target and MP was never an issue. Probably could've shaved a few more minutes off if the DRK had a more useful job. --ImperialPanda 04:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Setup: PLD/RDM RDM/WHM WHM/BLM RNG/NIN SMN/WHM PUP/NIN.. We are 1/1 And the fight isn't very hard if you just go slow and steady, we did it in about 25min, no real danger. PLD should hold the left/right wall, and tank close to the stairs against the wall "Around the pillar". Everytime the PLD gets drawn in (It will spam it) just run back to the designated spot. I will stress this, its quite important, Mages/DDs have to be careful not to get the hate, if you do, you will get drawn in and most likely die or cost you good mp and time, there is no playing cool DD that does uber damage, as you can make your team fail. SMN is very good as it does good damage and doesn't get hate, the real job is damage only, ours never had to cure once, WHM+RDM is more than enough to handle all the curing and refresh/haste etc. The clones always pop once at a time, but can spawn really slow or quite fast, i've seen 3 pop in an interval of about 1min. PUP is a very good addition to the PT, with Stormwaker you can oneshot all the clones and never run out of MP, I was told BLMs tend to run out of MP toward the end, might be a good idea to pickup one. PLD/RDM is a must, you have no job ability whatsoever, so hate is help with RDM spells and Flash. 2 Healers is not too many, its just enough, without both it would be a danger, refresh is also important, exceptionally if you have a SMN or BLM. Never go down the steps, ever, @ the first step, you can get hit with AOEs, our ranger got hit once, stress this in your group, quite important. - Kahoru Of Asura *Went in RNGx2 RDM/DRKx2 WHM and Taru PLD with ubber mp. Walked in buffed Taru gain hate 2hr ect rangers 2hr ect. Traded stuns with other RDM on -GA and judgement. BIO 2-3 works wonders. PLD run to us on platform where we stayed entire fight for fresh and haste. Rangers picked off clones as they popped. If one clone popped 1 ranger soloed it while other continued to punish the crystal. Was NEVER in any danger of wipe. RDM;s assisted refresh ect cure with whm when there stun wasnt up. MAKE A STUN CALL. One mistake on stun order can cause you a wipe. Communication will win this Fight. 14 min win 5/6got CS and i almost slapped my self i forgot to touch last orb before entering fight. Came back w/o 2hr same strat WIN. Alexander Server Thank you Redfuse Dellapheus ,Pooky ,Leostrife, Sheringham for helping me get back my win "Untraced". *Attempted a SMN x4 burn using Garuda on Windsday. Predator Claws did on average 400-700 damage. Got the crystal down to roughly 70% before a wipe though. Normal avatar attacks were doing roughly 30 damage each hit. Avatars were wiped out rather quickly due to the AoE normal attacks and all the avatars just sitting on top of each other. *Went PLD/war COR SMN SMN RDM/drk RDM/drk. PLD ran in voked flashed spammed all abilities at the start since he would eventually get caught in Seed of Nihility. PLD kept running to walls after draw-in. COR maintained Evoker's role on RDMs and SMNs as well as Mangus role to enhance magic defense. SMNs used a variety of Blood pacts ranging from 1000 damage to as low as 250 damage. RDM/drk's healed PLD and other party members as needed (mostly PLD) and stunned frequently, but making especially sure to stun -gaIII's. PLD got charmed twice, in that case the one who was drawn in (both times the RDMs, first me then the other RDM) would act like the PLD and run to the wall. First time I(rdm) died but i was up against the side wall. After PLD was up again, was able to RR, stoneskin/cure and run to the pt at the door. RDMs nuked the Seed Thralls (One shotted with Blizzard III). Battle ended in just over 25 minutes. Good Luck to everyone out there. *Went with RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, PLD/RDM, SMN/WHM x2 and a BLM. PLD held hate while constantly running from the Seed Crystal. Summoner's used Predator Claws the entire fight while the Black Mage single tier III nuked the Seed Thralls. One tier III took out a Seed Thrall with no problem. Paladin had an Aegis and firmed the -ga III's from the Seed Crystal as stunning the -ga's seemed to net the Black Mage too much hate. Worked quite well with no issues at all. *Went with PLD/RDM, 2x SMN, WHM, RDM and BLM. Everyone stays at the stairs/entrance, SMNs would use Predator Claws, BLM nuked when he could and took care of clones as they popped. PLD just kept running to a wall as the crystal uses draw in a lot. Rest is self explanatory. Fight took us a little over 26 minutes and there were no real moments where we had to panic. GL everyone PS (from another member of that group): I noticed a SMN's Predator Claws did 2x damage (1280 instead of 640-ish) soon after he used Seed of Judgment. Might be worth investigating. *Recommend PLD/DRK tank in magic defense gear(Stun went 99% unresisted and PLD was able to keep hate the entire time). PLD/DRK + WHM + RDM + 3 DD capable of ranged damage can easily handle this fight. I would recommend coming fully prepared with meds though. As WHM I took Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, and Pro-Ether +1 and ended up using all three. Went 1/1 with PLD/DRK, WHM/SCH, RDM/DRK, SAM/RNG, SAM/NIN, RNG/NIN. SAM/NIN built tp on clones and ran in for WS. It seemed to summon clones at set intervals. It would go several minutes without cloning and then it would do 2-3 clones in a row. It is -very- important that the PLD at the very least 2hrs immediately after the mob is tagged. If you try to hold your 2hrs you will lose them when it gets off a lucky JA reset. Only 2hrs used were Invincible + EES at the start, then we didn't know whether JA reset was ST or AoE so we held the rest, only to lose them shortly after. *just beat this after the 3rd time trying. Our new setup on this try was Pld/war, Whm/sch, Rdm/drk, Sam/rng, Cor/nin, Smn/whm. Pld wear all the HP gear (and Iron ram for magic def or Crimson pants and boots) you can cause judgment can eat your butt you're too close, and use a Pescatora (bread and rice), spaghetti one's fine. Buff when you go in. EVERYONE stands on the top of the stairs during the entire fight. You do NOT want close range melee's in this fight if it can be helped, it just gives u more headaches curing and with clones popping. We had enough clones as it was. Just use ranged attacks. Pld ran in got hate, and kept running back to the top of the stairs every time he got drawn in (which was quite often). The pld needs to STAY on the stairs with everyone else, just get close to voke or w/e then get farther back outta range of anything. Everyone needs to get as far back as they possible can, mages ON the door (stick your face in it if you have to lol). Sam would just rng attack, and kill clones as they came after us. Rdm would help heal if neccesary, stun ga spells, and sleep the pld or sam if they got charmed. One stunner is enough if they're on the ball. Cor kept up evoker and hunter rolls and did w/e else he could to help like melee the clones. And me on Smn, i'd put up earthen ward if we got hit with a ga if stun was resisted. other then that did nothing but pred claw and release, and healing ruby II's if we got hit with judgement. I never got hit with it though, as i was up against the door unless I was moving the couple feet to get close enough to Assault/Blood Pact (pred claw). By the way Judgement isn't it's 2 hour, unless it can 2 hour more then once. I don't think it has a two hour. HEALERS can be kinda lax on the cures UNTIL it gets close to 50%, after that KEEP THE PLD FULL. Pld goes down u screwed, and it will start using judgement more then once after 50%. It's actually aprettty easy fight if u keep the pld alive and just wack away with ranged attacks. By the way dont' bother astral flowing, it does shit dmg (like 150), just use Pred Claw or Chaotic Strike. Nukes also suck. Ramuh's thunderstorm, which i have about equal to a blm's thunder 4, did like 135. Smn's, if it starts popping clones fast, help hold them off with carby till your DD can get it. Like i said above EVERYONE needs to be on the TOP of the stairs, and you usually wont' get hit with anything unless you get drawn in. Hope this helps.--DragonIrons 10:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda) *Won this fight on 2nd attempt after doing the first one with Azhrei, then trying again with a new group the next day. For the fight we had me as PLD/WAR (1300hp + Pescatora as food for a max of 1450 and +9MDB) RDM/DRK SMN/WHM COR RNG/SAM WHM. As the PLD I used JA as soon as they were avalible and constantly ran back to the top of the stairs after being drawn in. The RDM/DRK only refreshed/buffed/sleeped charms with minimal backup healing to ensure that they would be free to stun any -aga III's. The SMN was told to Garuda and Predator Claws since ww knew that would do good damage. The COR kept evoker's and hunter's roll up at all times and shot at the crystal. The RNG took shots at the crystal and saved tp for any clones. RNG wasnt ideal for this job but it worked well enough. The Fight itself had plenty of up and downs. Just after we entered the RDM dc'd but luckily we were not hit with any -aga III's during that. To start I used all of my JA and the ranger used their 2 hour too just incase i got charmed and they pulled hate. After the RDM returned the first half of the fight was simple enough with me constantly running up the stairs and using my JA as soon as they were ready. The fight got abit harder after 50% with the addition of seed of judgement. A few of our group were standing slightly too close to the crystal and were getting hit with caused a slight strain on the WHM's mp. At one point due to an unlucky round of drawn in and seed of judgement i was left with 400hp and the whm was being to run low on mp so they used their 2 hour to heal me. Generally i would say this was a bad thing as the whm was definately going to take hate with that, however there was a good turn of events. After the whm got drawn in, they also got charmed so were quickly slept by the rdm. At this point the rdm and smn managed to heal between them and when charm wore off the whm, their hate had been reset and their mp had been returned to its maximum. It allowed for a very easy end of the fight becasue there were no worrys about mp. Bertz 03:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *WE beat it with this good setup with items when needed. PLD/WAR WHM/BLM COR/RNG RNG/NIN DRG/RDM RDM/DRK. PLD do the same duty as other PLDs. WHM/BLM will need 3 Hi-Elixiars. COR/RNG does Hunter roller and Refresher roller and also do Range Attack as well. RNG/NIN just do Range Attack. DRG/RDM is on his job to kill all clones. He subbed RDM cuz dia is easy way to pull without getting close to Crystal. RDM/DRK is backup for healing, stunner, and refresher. That's how we beat it. (April 12th, 2009. Darkzombie : Bahamut) *Just beat this today job combonation was WHM/SCH SAM/RNG PLD/RDM RNG/WAR SCH/DRK RNG/WAR It was laughable easy fight. paladin ran in flashed crystal, then did what they could for hate while constantly running away from crystal draw in, SCH was buffs and stun for the crystals -aga nukes, WHM used Auspice and main healed, and us DD just chisled away at it from the doorway. Only the paladin ran in, ranged DD only moved about halfway down the ramp to be in range for Sidewinder, then retreated back to the door. Up by the door the high damage AoE move generally referred to as the crystals 2 hour ability doesnt even reach you. SAM/RNG does work, however (as the SAM) I think another RNG main instead may make this setup better, as i was doing half the damage the 2 rangers were, however, I did serve a secondary purpose. When Seed Clones where spawned it was my job to take them out. The bonus to this is a SAM may be weaker at ranged attacks, but they are a little less squishy than a ranger due to Seigan and Third Eye. One should also be mindful that the seed clones have the same gear you do. Example: I was weilding a soboro, so was my clone, (it triple attacked me lol) and also has access to your weaponskills. (It also used Tachi: Gekko on me.) i had about 32 minutes remaining on my 2 hour ability timer when we entered, and was still about 15 or so minutes left after on it, so lots of time remaining.--Kikorimo 11:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Just beat this today job combonation was PLD/RDM SMN SMN BRD/WHM RDM/WHM RNG very easy battle rng make tp with crystal and use ws with copy smn use garuda and titan for make always stoneskin brd ballada x2 and lullaby pld when charmed , when pld charmed fight with summon out , we cleared in 21min and 11 sec no wipe no death ppl , only fun . *Fought this twice as rng/nin, pld/war, rdm/blm, smn/whm, sch/blm?, and drk/war. failed twice, though we did get it down to 50% on round 2. pld tanked while rng and smn dd'd seed crystal, rdm refreshed, slept charms, and nuked when thralls showed up, while drk stunned crystal and melee'd thralls. Sch buffs party and serves as main heal. Looking back, our two biggest problems seemed to be reacting quickly to thralls, and keeping the party healed. Due to the crystal's aoe, rngs may want to sub war for increased dmg, or even dnc for non-magic healing, and should bring a reraise item in case they fall. rdm may want to use Composure immediately, and bring a sword as a close-range option for killing thralls, as any mp you spend nuking them means less mp for healing and nuking the seed crystal. ALL MAGIC USERS should bring ethers and drinks, as this battle can quickly drain an entire party's mp pool. --Unineko 08:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *I had tried this fight using multiple strategies mentioned above, and none of them seemed to work out well. Perhaps it was the pickup people, but when I brought a static group to pet burn this down, things went very smooth. Winning setup was 3X SMN/WHM a COR/WHM, BRD/WHM and BLU/DRK. Plenty of MP to go around with the two refreshers. Summoners using Garuda and Predator Claws. The Brd and Cor would throw any backup heals, which were nearly never needed. The BLU (myself) had a dual-job. I never was resisted on stun for stunning -aga 3. Also, the seed Thrall are easily two-shotted even when using MP gear, food and vermy cloak to keep up with MP demands. Cannonball to pull them, and then a Frenetic rip was more than enough. I'm sure a blu with DD gear and food could easily 1 shot them with disseverment. I would also used diamondhide, but the summoners never took damage... It was really only for Myself, the cor, and the brd, who would be drawn in every now and then. Nobody came even remotely close to dying and MP was not an Issue. The difference in this strat and others I had tried was Night and Day. 12 minute fight. highly recommend for those that can collect the required jobs for it. Good luck! ~~Duelmikauzero of Asura~~ *Won this fight 1/1 with pld/war, nin/dnc, smn/sch, smn/sch, rdm/drk and whm/??? (can't remember, /blm or /sch). Very easy fight, I was the pld and i think any subjob will work nice, /rdm isn't need it. The only gear that was using for mag. def bonus was Iron ram head and lamian kaman, and for magic dmg taken - the iron ram lance. Didn't know that the mob can erase all abilities so i didn't used my 2h at start. Whm did benediction @ 30%. Seed of jugnament was doing 500-600 and ate the 80% of -ga III because the rdm had filter on. Nin/dnc was killing clones, smn was using garuda predator claws. *Won this fight 1/3 with pld/war, smn/???, rdm/drk, blm/whm, rng/war, whm/blm. Pld had Mag def bonus + 17, -10% dmg, ~1600 hp with food. The aga3 spells hit pld for about 370-570. Judgement did 500-600 dmg. Nihility did about 250 dmg. Easy win if you can stun all aga and not get charmed. 22 min fight. *Just won this fight using zerg-type tactics with a Japanese party. Our setup was MNK/WAR, MNK/WAR, SAM/WAR(Me), SAM/WAR, SCH/BLM, RDM/DRK, We had stocked up on almost everything possible like you would for a Maat fight, Hi potions, Icarus Wing etc. NOTE: Every melee in the party had an Icarus wing, giving us 4 more WS's to chip away at the crystals HP. We started the fight by the two SAM's starting off by Meditating to 300% TP (this took a little less than 6 minutes) and also using Opo-Opo necklaces and Sleep potions for the 2 Monks until they were at 300% TP. We popped food, we all used Red Curry as food as its one of the strongest melee food out there. After TP raising, SCH did normal buffs, Accession + Protect IV + Shell IV + Stoneskin + Phalanx, we ran in, One MNK was equipped with Faith Baghnahks and had 2 pouches of Virtue stones, the other MNK had Hades Sainti. After running in, all melee activated Berserk and the Monks activated Hundred Fists and started chipping away at the Crystal, the SAM's follow 2 seconds after, the RDM/DRK Chainspells and Stuns the Crystal for the duration, its Seed of Judgement attack was thwarted 3 times from the stunning. After the Chainspell stunning began, me and the other SAM run in and Sekkanokki WS>WS Meikyo Shisui WS>WS>WS then we used our Icarus wings and WS'ed again, by the time Hundred Fists and Meikyo Shisui had wore and Chainspell had wore also, the Seed Crystal was left with about 15% of its HP, after this we chipped away with regular melee attacks until it was at 5%, My meditate was up so I activate it, Seed Crystal then goes to use Seed of Judgement, which I stop in mid casting with a 785 Tachi: Gekko which finishes it off. Thanks to the Japanese members that helped me out during this fight, I couldn't have done it without you. NOTE: Scholar healed anyone who fell below 70% HP and the Seed Crystal never even got a chance to spawn any of its thralls or charm any of our members, the fight lasted 11 mins, (8 of those of which were used to prepare). FINAL NOTE: Replacing the SCH/BLM in this scenario with another RDM/DRK could expenentially increase the chances of winning, 2 Chainspell + Stun waves would make it unable to act at all most likely. -Xynthios 05:44 13 April 2009 *Just won this fight with MNK/WAR (me) SAM/WAR x3 BRD RDM/DRK using zerg tactics. Took our time with buffing, waited for two Meditates and then for the timer on the third. RDM started the fight with Dia III, I 2-houred, the SAMs weaponskilled twice and two-houred. The RDM stun-locked the crystal as we went crazy. Each of the SAMs had an Icarus Wing. BRD songs were 2x Minuet. If you do it right, you should never be in any real danger. Very fun fight (when you win, at least).--Diukor 06:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (UTC) * 2/2: First run PLD/WHM, RNGx2, RDM/DRK, SMN, WHM/BLM. 1 RNG in charge of Seed Thralls, otherwise both RNG are on Seed Crystal full-time. SMN on Seed Crystal with Blood Pacts. Only difficult part of keeping hate on PLD was spells being interrupted constantly from Draw In. /WHM was mostly useful for the Mag Def Bonus, since getting off stoneskin only happened if either the Crystal was using a ga3 or if the PLD didn't have hate. Not sure on what type of damage PLD would take as /WAR. But hate would be easier to manage with voke. Single-targeted ga3 would land on PLD for about 450 damage. Seed was hitting for about 700ish. Resentment Cape is helpful if Qufim is not under your nation's control. Use JAs once they become available. Used as much mag def / mag dmg down gear as possible. Fight took 11min with no close calls. Charm never landed. A few Seed of Judgment landed on PLD after Draw-In. Second run: PLD/WHM, RNGx2, RDM/DRK, WHM/SCH, BLM. Swapped LS members in for clears. Only thing of note was BLM replaced SMN. Both RNG stayed on Seed full-time. BLM took care of Seed Thralls. Main difference is that with RNG on Seed Crystal full-time, RNG had more hate than first run. RNG worked out very well since when charm did land, they would melee with Fire Staff. When Seed Thrall was a copied ranger, it would range attack with the dmg of a staff. A few close calls (1 RNG down, other RNG @ 10% hp, PLD @ 10%hp). MP was tight most of the battle. Slow and steady, not panicking, and efficient MP use by mages is key to this setup. Second run took about 18min. Loial * Won this fight by NOT following the advice that required party to stand on the stairs. We decided against that as PLD kept running our of range of cure and ended up diying on our previous attempt. With the same setup, fight was suddenly extremely easy to win, no frightning moments. Also the party didn't get caught in Seed of Judgment, the tank even avoided most of them once he found out how far into the corner he needed to be. I'm posting the video of the fight at the bottom for those who want to see it. * Won this fight, RDM/DRK (Did nothing but stun and refresh and back up healed, and slept the occasional charmed teammate), WHM (Main healer, focused on PLD) PLD/???? (Cant remember his subjob, but he made sure that he had hate at all time and was always running to the corner close to the stairs) RNG/??? (Focused on the crystal would help out if need be with the seed thralls), Sam/rng (Focused on seed thralls and the occasional weapon skill on the crystal) and SMN (Pulled out Garuda and went to town, if need be healp with curing but it was rarely needed). This setup took us 18mins to beat it, I was on rdm stunning every -ga spell, didnt even worry bout the other stuff, only 1 seed of judgement hit us and almost wiped us, but we cured up and recovered nicely. RNG and Sam would do the occasional WS on the seed crystal but it wasnt there main focus, they worried more bout the seed thralls) SMN and Garuda took care of dealing most the damage to the crystal, and the PLD just pretty much kept the hate, he would run to the wall but didnt come back up the stairs ever. He pretty much did nothing but keep hate and kept being drawn in, onley a couple times was someone else drawn in. It is a slow and steady fight, dont take this fight as an easy fight or you WILL wipe. I have see n some good players come out dead and have to reclimb the tower. Everyone but the PLD stayed at the top of the stairs. Won the fight with a setup of PLD/RDM, RDM/DRK, WHM/SMN, COR/RNG, RNG/WAR, THF/RNG. The Pld would hold hate and continually run into the closest left corner to stay within cure range. Everyone else stood on the ramp as suggested by many others. The Rdm would stun -ga spells primarily and the Whm healed. The Cor, Rng, and Thf all did ranged damage. I would suggest when running forward to weaponskill that you only run as far as the bend in the ramp, as all 3 ranged attackers at one point or another ran slightly too far and were hit by an AoE of some sort. In the event of the Pld being charmed the Whm would sleep her and the Rdm would continue to watch for -ga spells until the Pld woke up. The Seed Thralls were covered by all DD. Later in the fight the Cor (myself) began to use Quick Draw to attack the thralls. Two shots from QD essentially kills them. This along with the Thf and Rng momentarily changing targets and shooting an arrow made the Thralls a non-issue. The only time things became risky was when the Pld was charmed and the Rng began to get pulled in. No one died however and we managed to complete the fight in roughly 20 mins. My best advice would be to just stun -ga spells, take thralls out quickly, and just slowly chip away at the Crystal's health with ranged attacks. Focant 17:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Also won this battle with BLU/NIN, WHM/DRK, RDM/DRK, BRD/WHM, PLD/WAR and SMN/??? (probably WHM). All mages but BLU are on healing duty, either main or support. Only PLD engages the crystal full-time, in front of the stairs. Everyone else stays in either corner at the back. PLD: constant Flash, Provoke, etc. to maintain hate from the crystal. IMPORTANT: MUST try to avoid the charming skill AT ALL COSTS!!!! (it is OK to be charmed a few times) - this can be done by focusing hard on log, making sure the appropriate filter is turned off. Atonement seemed to do a fair amount of damage, so do engage and attack the crystal, always prepared to run away from getting charmed. WHM and RDM: keep the party (especially PLD) alive, both focusing on stunning AoE spells. BLU: mainly focus on clones. Occasionally cast powerful spells on the crystal; this is dangerous towards the end because of Judgment spam. BRD: constant double ballad, and fish clones with elegy for the BLU to defeat. SMN: constant Fenrir attack, using eclipse bite and lunar cry (not sure how effective this was). Simply recast Fenrir and re-engage when it is defeated. Time taken: ~27 minutes Recommendation: Replace the BRD with SMN or RNG to reduce battle time. Hope this helps. --ngrmile 00:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Just went 1/1 on this. PLD/WAR WHM/SCH WAR/NIN RNG/NIN RNG/NIN BLM/??? Other then the PLD all party members were standing at the entrance to the BC, backed up as much as possible. BLM stunned all the Ga spells. Started off the fight, PLD burned all his job abilities, including 2hr. RNGs used this opportunity to eagle eye shot. After that the PLD just kept the NM distracted as the RNG chipped away at it's health. WAR would control adds, they went down easily, used dual axes and used TP to mistral Axe the NM for about 300 damage. Devotion was used once, and the WHM tapped into sublimation from SCH sub multiple times. Very easy fight, and no deaths occurred. --patriclis 23:52, 13 April 2009 (EST) 2Cb7URsxazI qdf0uCtB_3M Reaquisition Testing Taken off main article. "Testing this theory. I got the mage body and dropped it, but I am trying to talk to the Seed Fragment to get the 30 cap and it won't let me do it. Going to attempt to do the BCNM without the Omnis Stone and post the results once completed. -Merc" -- 19:32, 12 April 2009 (UTC) you prolly need to wait til jp midnight after you won first time.Ryeshinyih 02:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) If you're just helping after having beaten this, and don't want to get a new body armor, do you need a new Omnis Stone to get a new Ebon Key reward? -- 19:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC)